Falling Off Bridges
by HigherSilver
Summary: AU: What if the Fletchers had never come to the US? How would everybody's lives be different without Ferb? Well, Isabella's a slut, Buford's a geek, Baljeet's a rebel, and Phineas has been labeled "dangerously unstable". Oh, and they barely care the others exist. Can one bright-eyed and surprisingly chatty young Brit moving to Danville somehow bring these misfits together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Silver. This is a preview of something I'm writing, and I could really use my followers' feedback on it. Thanks, please review :)**

* * *

It was nights like this when he knew was on the brink of insanity. A sane person wouldn't have been able to last this long. No one could last this long. How could they? He was in Hell. He had been in Hell for as long as he could remember. The walls were so paper-thin he tried to pretend that it was just crickets making those noises outside. Maybe cicadas. Not someone shooting up. Not someone falling backwards into the garbage cans dying from some substance they put in their own body, be it alcohol, heroin, or something worse. The rest of the Tri-State pretended his neighborhood didn't exist. Why shouldn't he? But no matter how many cicadas he conjured, it still wouldn't drown out the screaming from two rooms down.

"WELL, MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULDN'T COME HOME DRUNK!"

"I DO EVERYTHING I CAN FOR YOU! AND HIM!"

It's the same thing every night. And it's so much worse in the summer. They're all stuck in here during the summer. No backyard, no street, no one. He hated summer with a passion. He wished school would just start so he could leave, even for a little while. Yeah, no one liked him there, but at least he could hide away for a little while.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He popped a few pills. Yeah, that was enough. He glanced at the clock. It was midnight. He was so tired of Hell. He had dealt with exactly sixteen years of it.

"Happy Birthday, Phineas." He whispered bitterly to himself.

 **~O~**

The apartment was crap. That's all that could be said about it. It wasn't nice and it wasn't safe. The building was literally in the only insecure part of Danville, back behind the scrap pile where the punk teens and druggies hung out. The kitchen was tiny, not like anyone cooked anyway. He didn't know how, Candace didn't have time, and Mom tended not to. He was almost too tall for the shower, which all three of them had to share. There were only two bedrooms. One was his and one was Mom's. Candace slept on the pull out couch. Candace insisted that the pullout made more sense for her; she had a few night shifts, she worked three jobs, she was in and out, she didn't want to disturb anyone. The situation made him so angry. They insisted he have his own room; he was the only boy, he was the youngest, he was the baby, etc. He would give it up. He would gladly give it up, especially if they would fight less.

They fought over everything, but they mostly fought over him. Everything came down to what was best for Phineas. Mom was just a lounge singer. Candace was working three jobs and also trying to put herself through college at once. Mom had a drinking problem. Candace was trying to juggle too much. Worst of all, they couldn't even afford the apartment.

Phineas knew there was a time before Hell. They had a house and a yard and a dog. He had the baby pictures to prove it. In a world where Mom hadn't yet blown her money on her own interests or comeback tours. He wanted to live in that world. He couldn't remember the inside of the house, but he visited it all the time. It was still his favorite place.

"Phineas?" There was a most gentle rap on his door.

"I'm up, I'm up." He grunted.

The door opened. Candace looked absolutely exhausted, but was already wearing her Slushy Dawg uniform. "There's breakfast on the table. Mom's asleep in her room."

"Ok." He sighed.

"You better start getting your school stuff ready, you only have a few weeks left, and I am not going to have time to take you to get crud." Candace quipped.

"Eh." He shrugged it off, as he got up and stared at his gaunt white face and hair that seemed to be getting redder every year in his mirror.

"Are you sure you don't want to see Dr. Rodrigues again, Phin?" she asked, cautiously.

"What? No!" He exclaimed. "Candace! I don't need a psychiatrist."

"Phineas, the evaluation he gave… he thinks you're… unstable."

"Well, what does he know?"

"What are you hiding from me, Phineas?" Candace asked. Phineas' eyes widened a little, thinking to the pills he had stashed. Candace sighed. "If it's about the money Phin, I'll make it work. We'll be able to afford it."

"Oh yeah?" Phineas barked. "Then why don't you get help for Mom then?"

"Because she doesn't matter!" Candace exclaimed.

"SHUT UP."

Suddenly, Phineas knew he had to get out of there. He didn't care where, but he just kept walking, past his sister, past his door, slipping on shoes as he left, still in the sweat clothes he had worn to sleep in. They were a little tattered, but he didn't care. He just kept walking, until he realized he was there. It was halfway across town. He was starving. But he was there.

2308 Maple Drive. Yellow and brown. It looked so nice together on a house. And the lawn and the trees, and of course, the FOR SALE sign. Ever since Linda had lost the house, the bank hadn't been able to sell it, and that's what Phineas had been counting on. That one thread holding him to this previous life. He could buy it back some day.

But, now, he saw on that beloved sign a big ugly red SOLD sticker. It was sold. After all these years, someone would actually be living at 2308 Maple Drive. And Phineas started crying.

* * *

 **Taste that angst? As you can see, unlike Go With It and Man of Action, the other stories I'm currently writing, (which are really coming along well, please read them), this is not a fluffy rom-com-dram like my normal stories. This is a darker AU in which the Fletchers never came to Danville. Therefore, while we still have all our characters, they are all OOC. It'll be weird, but I assure you, interesting. Besides Ferbella, I'm also planning on heavily focusing on Phinabella, Canderemy, Lindawrence, Ferbetchen, Gretchirving, Isajeet, Bufinger... I told you it was going to get weird. I really need a little input to see if this is shit or not. This is not final. This might not even be the first chapter. I'm also open for title suggestions or any other ideas. Please PLEASE review.**

 **-Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is what happens when I stay up and watch the snow fall... I'd like to thank everybody who responded to the preview of this story. Finally, lol, it's going somewhere? Umm, tell me if this should get upped in rating, simply for language at this point... unless you all be wanting OTHER STUFF.**

* * *

"Ooh…mmm… OOH…"

Not much could be seen through the car windows, as they were starting to get steamy, but occasionally a handprint would press against the window or a foot would lift up.

"Ow, Django."

"God, Katie, you're so whiny." He said, leaning back and shaking his brown hair. He bent down, pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

She coughed. "I don't like it when you smoke. And I don't like car sex either."

"I thought it was hot." He replied.

"Django!" She reached for her ponytail holder and tied her inky black hair into a ponytail.

"You should go back to blonde." He said. "You looked hot."

"I haven't been blonde since I was like fourteen." She replied. As soon as Katie possibly could, she had shed her "dumb blonde" persona. She couldn't stand being seen as the weird one any longer. It was more fun being seen as a bad girl. Even with her dad yelling at her when she came home late at night in her skimpy clothes and black hair, smelling like booze, sex, and Django's cigarettes. "Where's my stupid bra? Come on, class starts in like two seconds."

"You're actually going to class?"

"What are you going to do?" She rolled her eyes. "Go deface some public property again?"

"Katie…" He sighed. "It's art." She didn't get it. No one got it. He'd sketch it out first, then, he'd need a… bigger canvas. Ha, no one thought he was a bad artist. It's just, he was a bad boy. And doing crazy-ass graffiti was his favorite medium. Too bad it would get him in trouble before they could appreciate the picture.

"Django, it's the first day of school. Come on."

He rolled his eyes. "Man, you really are whiny. Next time, I'll take the other one out here."

"The other one…?" Katie crossed her arms. "Django Brown, I don't appreciate how you talk about sleeping with my best friend right in front of me!"

"Katie, she's slept with the entire school. Are you surprised?" He laughed.

"Django!" She shoved him.

"Katie, I would never sleep with her." Django said.

"Really?" She fluttered her eyes.

"Yeah. A) I don't want to risk creepy-eyes Flynn killing me in my sleep, and B) she sucked the first time."

"You are the worst boyfriend ever!" Katie exclaimed, as she pulled on her shirt and opened the car door.

"Boyfriend?" He laughed.

"DJANGO!" She screamed, as she turned and stormed away.

"Katie, baby, wait." He put out his cigarette, still laughing. "Oh, come on, baby."

"I hate you!" She yelled.

He laughed to himself. She'd come back to him. She always did. He wasn't sure why he teased her so much. But, yeah, if anyone else was ever with his Katie… he'd kick their ass.

 **~O~**

"CANDACE!"

Candace cringed. She really didn't mind working at Slushy Dawg. Of all the jobs she had ever had to work, this one had to be one of her favorites. Generally, the customers at Slushy Dawg were pretty nice, and so were her co-workers. Except, of course…

"Jesus Candace, get your lazy ass up to the drive-thru window." Mindy pursed her lips. "Don't make me dock your pay."

"Lazy… no good… bitch gets promoted to assistant manager and thinks she can yell at all of us." Candace muttered under her breath. "Grrrr… Welcome to Slushy Dawg."

"Ha, relax." Her cute blond co-worker leaned up next to her. "Slow day. No one is here."

"Then why is she yelling at me?!" Candace exclaimed. "Bitch!"

"Candace, why are you always so stressed out?"

"Jeremy, you have NO idea what I have to go through everyday, ok. I'm pretty sure I have to schedule a date just to breathe!"

"Speaking of dates…" He turned to her. "When are you going to agree to go out with me?"

"Je-re-my!" She groaned. "You know why I can't."

"No, actually, I don't."

"You work this job just for like, pocket money during college. I literally work it to survive. If you're so desperate for a girlfriend, why don't you ask Mindy?" They both started laughing.

"Ew, Candace, ew." He laughed.

Candace removed her headset and shook her orange hair out. "Ok, ok… what about that other girl you're off-and-on with… um… what's her name again… Stacy Hirano?"

"Stacy?" He frowned. "I like Stacy, Candace, but she's kind of… spoiled. That's not really going anywhere. I like girls who are down-to-earth. Like you."

She giggled. "Oh, keep dreaming, lover boy. Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson ain't happening anytime soon."

"CANDACE!"

Candace growled. "Oh, that bitch!"

 **~O~**

"GRETCHEN! HEY GRETCHEN!"

Gretchen lifted up her pretty head from the book she was reading and brushed the silky sheet of auburn hair from her face. It was getting too long; it was already halfway down her back. She needed to cut it.

"GRETCH!"

She sighed and closed the book, as her best friend ran frantically up to her. She rolled her eyes, as he leaned over, panting from all that running and screaming. He was such an idiot.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled goofily, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey yourself." She uncrossed her legs and jumped down from the wall she was sitting on. "You moron. Irving, you know you have asthma, right?"

"I'm… fine." He wheezed.

She sighed. "Any particular reason why you wanted to sprint over to me?"

"First day of school, babe!" He said excitedly, as they both started walking into the building together.

"I told you not to call me babe." She laughed.

"So, wanna see the pics I've taken over the summer?" He asked.

She groaned. "Irving, first of all, I spend every day with you, and also, you need to stop spying on people."

"Gretch… it's investigative reporting." He said.

"Uh-huh." She said skeptically. "So being on the school newspaper is a free pass to spy on people? You know, this is why I'm your only friend."

"So why am I your only friend?" He asked lightly, leaning against her locker, as she opened it and started unpacking her backpack.

"GO WARRIORS!" A mob of girls came dancing through the hallway, complete with their outfits and pom-poms.

"We are fabulous, try-outs are going to be fabulous, and I can't wait for this year!" The stunning brunette head cheerleader declared, flipping her hair back. "Whoo!" They continued to dance down the hallway, leaving Gretchen and Irving.

"I would say they're hot, but they kind of scare me." Irving whispered.

"Me too." Gretchen replied.

"Gretch?" One of the trailing cheerleaders, with short curly brown hair, adorable freckles, dimples, and long, long eyelashes, turned around. "Hi!"

"Hi." Gretchen said awkwardly. "Hi… hi Milly."

"Ohmygosh, it feels like I haven't talked to you in forever! Stop getting into all those advanced classes, girl. We have to get together sometime! You know, I have to go now, you know how Adyson can be, but you know, I'll message you. Bye!" And she ran off.

"She's never gonna message me." Gretchen said, turning back to Irving.

He started laughing. "I can't believe you used to be best friends with head cheerleader and living embodiment of terror, Adyson Sweetwater. I mean, Milly is a cutie even though she's Adyson's best friend, but god. Adyson Sweetwater… and you!"

Gretchen giggled. "Don't forget about class president and vice president and future 'first female president and vice president' Ginger Hirano and Holly White."

"Oh Jesus Christ, they scare me too."

Gretchen sighed. "Well, you know… people grow apart. It's nice that Milly and Adyson stayed close. And Ginger and Holly. We can't stay 'Fireside Girls' forever."

"You'll always have me, Gretch." He said fondly.

"I know, Irving."

"What do you have first?" He asked.

"Math."

"Rats. But we definitely have the same English class. And lunch."

"Ok. I'll see you in like, one hour." She said, just as the bell rang.

Yup. Irving was a freak, and a nerd, and a million other things. But primarily, he was her best friend. As her Fireside Girl troop had drifted apart, and started fighting, there was one other person she had found who was a background type like her at school, and that was Irving. And they had been best friends since they were about twelve years old.

"Hi Gretchen."

"Hi Mrs. Swanson." Mrs. Swanson was one of her favorite teachers.

"So… there's going to be a new student in this class in the coming weeks. But not just new. He's coming from England."

"Cool!" Gretchen exclaimed. Nothing cool EVER happened in Danville. It was soooo boring here.

"So, I was wondering, and giving you a little heads up… would you like to take him under your wing and show him around? You're such a good girl."

"Of course!" This was going to be really cool. Though the cool kids would probably sweep up a new kid from England, as they had just established… Gretchen and Irving didn't have that many friends. This would be neat.

* * *

 **You've met a few more characters in my universe now. I'm calling it now... SLOW UPDATES. Review, because ideas for this are awesome.**

 **-Silver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys are really into this, thanks so much! For the record, I'm so surprised I'm the first one to think of this, lolz. If you ever need "explaining" as to why the characters grew up this way without Ferb, and therefore without "Phineas and Ferb", ask and I'll leave a note. Although it's probably more fun to speculate. Introducing the character everyone's been waiting for...**

* * *

2308 Maple Drive. It was nice. He stared it up and down. Big yards, front and back. You know, he could get a lot of stuff done here. He could really build a lot. If he wanted, he could set up a lot of stuff too.

"Ferb!"

The tall, handsome, and somewhat lanky teenager, with shocking green hair, turned around. "Yeah Dad?"

"I thought you were going to help me move in, son. Not just stand and stare at the house." Lawrence Fletcher replied, struggling to keep a box in his arms and his glasses from sliding down his nose.

"Yeah." Ferb smiled. "We're almost done, though, right?"

"Yes, son."

Ferb effortlessly grabbed the box from his struggling father and carried it inside. "My room is huge!" Ferb remarked. "You could fit two beds in there."

"Why would you need two beds?" Lawrence asked.

"You wouldn't, I'm just- anyway, are you taking me to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well…"

"Dad," Ferb said firmly. "It's my first day, in a new school, in a new town, in a bloody new country. I can't be late."

"I know. Yes, yes."

"Well, alright then." He said, jumping up on the kitchen counter.

Lawrence glanced at his son. "So, Ferb, like you said… it is a new home and town for us, and I know you've had to make a lot of adjustments, and since it is so big, I was thinking we could finally get you…"

"A car! Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Ferb, you don't even have an American license."

Ferb shook his head. "Way to crush my dreams, Father."

"No," Lawrence said. "I was going to say, we could finally get you that dog."

"Wow!" Ferb's eyes lit up. "That's great!" His mind was racing. Should it be super large, and look manly as he walked it? Or small and easier to bring with them on trips back to England? Brown, black, white? Oh, only children certainly were lonely children. He would have to go do some research. He was still thinking about it until he saw something else out the window.

"Um, Dad… is that guy looking at us?" A boy in a black sweatshirt, with red hair and white skin seemed to be staring evil eyes at their house. He looked like some sort of vampire.

"I don't think so, son." Even so, Lawrence was a little unnerved and shut the blinds to the kitchen window.

 **~O~**

Phineas looked both ways as he crossed the street, not just for cars but also for people. He heard some crazy guy cursing out his wife in the building above him, and for a brief moment, laughed to himself. Maybe it was a good thing that they had no father. Whatever. It was getting dark. He kept walking until he saw a fellow shadowy figure in a sweatshirt, waiting for him.

"You got the stuff?" He asked desperately.

"Yes. I always do what I say I'll do, don't I?" She threw back the hood and a sheet of gorgeous chocolate brown hair fell out. "Here, Flynn. Where's my cash?"

"Here," He gave it to her. "Vanessa, I…"

"I'm not lowering my prices for you any more, Phineas!" She declared.

"I'm having trouble affording it." He said sadly.

She scowled. "You think you're the only one with issues, Flynn? You're not, ok. Ok? I'm basically living your life… except, instead of a do-nothing mom, I've got an place full of Drusselsteinian immigrants, ok?"

It was so hard being a first-generation immigrant. The Doofenshmirtzes had never exactly been lucky in life. With one failure after another… Heinz Doofenshmirtz had pretty much just given up. He had wanted to become an evil scientist, but after flunking out of Evil School, and no anti-evil organization ever even looking at him, he gave up on that too. Roger Doofenshmirtz had lost his re-election after people had realized he was a pretty selfish man. So Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Roger all ended up moving into their house, making for a pretty toxic, though amusing, environment.

"I would give anything for a mom and dad and nice big family like that." He said sadly.

She ran her hands through her hair. "Oh, piss off Flynn. If you're such a good boy, why are you buying drugs from me in back allies?"

"You're nicer than Johnny, Vanessa." He replied.

"Uggh, Johnny." She groaned. Why she was with Johnny, she'd never know. Why she was a drug dealer… how did her life come to this? Why couldn't a person, a dream, heck, an animal even, be there to get Dad up in the morning and, maybe, accomplish, conquer, do… something? Why couldn't Danville be a better place?

"Phineas, why do you spend all your money on this?" She asked weakly.

"It's my money." He said defensively. "I'm not stealing it. I earn it."

"Doing what?"

"I ALREADY HAVE A SISTER, VANESSA, AND IT ISN'T YOU!" He cried loudly. "Do you tell your mom you get all your money selling drugs to teenagers? NO!"

"Ok, ok!" She worried a little about Phineas, she did. He was a good boy, she could tell. He was handsome, under that gaunt face. She trusted him and he trusted her. She didn't have one, but like he had just said, maybe he was like a brother to her. The idea of Phineas Flynn, not only one of her regulars, but one of her youngest customers, over-dosing, was a little scary. And it would be her fault.

"Ok, here Flynn, here. BUT… I'm keeping a tab, all right? You owe me."

"Thanks Vanessa." He said weakly. She actually did flash him a smile as she pulled her hood back up and walked away.

He sighed. She was so beautiful.

 **~O~**

"This is so exciting!" Irving exclaimed, rocking back and forth on his heels. "A new kid! A foreign new kid! And he's all ours!"

"Please don't sound so creepy." Gretchen sighed. "He'll be coming out of the principal's office in two seconds."

The door opened and the boy was talking to Mrs. Swanson. It only took one glance and… Gretchen felt her heart hitch. His voice was like honey. Gretchen had never been drunk before… but this had to be what being drunk felt like… dizzy, intoxicated, really happy, but kind of sick.

"Oh no…" She whispered to Irving. "I think I just fell in love."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Gretchen, Irving…" Mrs. Swanson said sweetly. "This is Ferb Fletcher."

"Hi!" He waved.

"Hi." Irving said. He elbowed Gretchen.

"Hi." She responded, a little behind her normal reaction time. Dammit. What the heck? No cute boy had ever done this to her before.

"They'll be showing you around campus, ok? But, still, come to me if you have any questions."

"Thanks professor." He called after her. "So…" He smiled at them. "What's up?"

"Your hair is green?" Irving asked. "And your name is Ferb?"

"I get that a lot." He laughed. "It actually stands for-"

"Hey," Irving put up his hands. "I am not one to judge, ok! My name is Irving. Who names their baby Irving? That is just sick and wrong, Mom."

"Actually, my mother passed away when I was little."

"FUU-" Irving covered his face. "I am so sorry."

"Irving," Gretchen said. "Please stop talking."

Ferb smiled. He liked these two already. "Guys, it's fine."

"So, where do you live?" Gretchen asked.

"Maple Drive. Literally just moved there." Ferb said.

"Oh, I love that street." She smiled. "Irving and I live really close. We can like walk to your house every day if we wanted to."

"Not that I'm going to creep on your house every day. Heh."

"Irving works for the school newspaper. He's a photographer. And he doesn't really know his boundaries, now, does he?" She reprimanded.

"A lot of kids from our school live there." Irving said. Ferb thought to the weird kid he had seen outside his window. Okay, well maybe it wasn't that weird after all.

"You'll have your first two classes with me, then all of us will be in English, and we'll go the cafeteria for lunch, which is, you know, now." Gretchen said.

"Yeah." Ferb frowned. "I didn't know they would spend so much time on paperwork and all that."

"Well, you're in all the AP classes with us. Are you smart?" Irving asked.

Ferb shrugged. "I guess."

"Then you should be able to catch up. We haven't done anything, it's the first week of school." Irving said.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." Gretchen said.

As they were walking through the halls, they suddenly heard a muffled cry. "Help! Someone!" It was coming from a place of total desperation, but also, total surrender.

"That sounds like a person… coming from a locker!" Ferb exclaimed.

Irving put his ear against the wall of lockers and slowly went down them until he stopped at one and rapped on it. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god! Please help me!"

"Oh dear." Gretchen said. "Maybe we should get a teacher or…"

"Oh, don't worry." Ferb was reaching into his backpack for something. "I can get him out."

"You keep a toolkit in your backpack?" Irving and Gretchen stared at him.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. Ferb started messing with the locker door and in two seconds had it unlocked. He opened it, and a dark-haired chubby boy fell out flat on his face.

"Ow." He rubbed his nose. "Wow. Thank you!"

"Buford," Gretchen offered her hand to him. "Are you ok?"

"Um, I've been better." He said softly. "Locker is better than garbage can though, right?"

"I can't believe somebody would stuff you in there!" Ferb exclaimed angrily.

"Guy, I'm used to it." Buford tilted his head. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Ferb Fletcher." He stuck out his hand. Buford reluctantly shook it.

"You look like one of the cool guys that would throw me in a dumpster." He said.

"Oh, Buford, just go eat lunch." Gretchen said.

"What is wrong with you Americans?" Ferb asked.

"What, are there no bullies in England?" Irving asked.

"There are, but still…" He said, as they kept walking.

"So… the cafeteria." Gretchen swept her arm around. "The watering hole for teenagers."

"Cool!" Ferb exclaimed, scanning the room. "Where should we sit?" He was about to take a step when Irving grabbed his collar.

"Hey, hey, there's kind of a hierarchy to this place. You can't just sit with anyone." Irving said. "You know, like in Mean Girls?"

Ferb cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Irving's mouth dropped open. "They don't have Mean Girls in England?!"

"You're coming off as pretty Damien right now, Irving." Gretchen said. "Come on." She plopped them both down at an empty table. "People kind of tend to sit in 'cliques', Ferb. Like, you see that geek we rescued just now, Buford?"

"Yeah?"

"He's sitting with Wendy Stinglehopper and the rest of the math team, and the Stumbleberry Finkbat fans…"

"Finkies." Irving said bitterly.

"I love Stumbleberry Finkbat." Ferb remarked.

"You're dead to me!" Irving declared.

"And Space Adventure." Ferb said.

"Ok, fine. We can be best friends again." Irving said.

"So… you know, they're nerds." Gretchen continued. "BIG nerds. Nerdier than us."

"He seemed nice to me." Ferb shrugged. "How else do you separate yourselves?"

"Ok, well, there's Adyson Sweetwater, Milly Murad and the rest of the cheerleaders." Irving said. "They're super popular, super pretty, and super scary."

"Then, there's Ginger Hirano. She's class president. She basically runs this school. With an iron fist. And she and Adyson do not like each other." Gretchen said. "Oh, and Holly White is her VP."

"Then, you know, jocks, drama club, the "bad boys" like Baljeet Tjinder and Django Brown. Baljeet tried to jump his motorcycle over the entire parking lot one year. I bet one of them shoved Buford in that locker." Irving said. "I think he tried to shove me in a locker once."

Ferb frowned. He still didn't like what had happened to Buford. Django had long brown hair and five o'clock shadow, with slightly tattered clothing. Baljeet was evidently Indian, with all black clothes, tight black jeans, spiked up hair, and black eyeliner surrounding his eyes. Ferb noticed the "bad boy" table seemed to have a female counterpart… and one girl caught his eye.

"And, uh, the girl with the black hair?" Ferb asked. "The table next to them?"

"Whoa!" Irving exclaimed. "No, Ferb, no. Do not try to ask out Katie Acres. That's Django's girlfriend. They'll kill you."

He shook his head. "The other one."

"Oh," Irving half-laughed. "Isabella? I mean… go ahead. But, Ferb, 90% of this school's male population has already rode that."

"Irving!" Gretchen hit him.

Ferb tilted his head. Isabella was definitely beautiful. And she definitely gave off the impression of a "bad girl". She was scantily clad, wearing all black, with the exception of bright, cheap makeup. She wasn't eating; she alternating between texting, laughing with Katie, and shooting spitballs at the nerd table. There was something intriguing about her though. As Ferb watched the spitballs fly, he noticed one more table far back, set between the nerds and bad girls.

"And, that's everyone." Irving said.

"What about that guy?" Ferb asked. That guy happened to be the one he had seen at his house.

"Shoot! No! No no no!" Irving exclaimed.

"Oh, don't talk to him, Ferb." Gretchen said softly.

"Why? Who is he? What's wrong with him?"

"That's Phineas. He's messed up!" Irving declared. "He's going to shoot up the school one day!"

"Irving!" Gretchen cried.

"I was joking…" He said. "No, I wasn't." He whispered to Ferb.

"Oh, he's just… he's ok. Phineas is fine. He's always polite to you when he's in the same class." Gretchen said kindly.

"Yeah, yup, nope. He's super creepy. He has notebooks full of weird drawings. He definitely has a drug problem. And, I've seen him lurking around our neighborhood even though he lives on the other side of town. You know, the crappy side." Irving said flatly.

"Oh, Phineas is just sort of unpopular… and kind of poor… and pessimistic. Irving, you don't know what people might be going through. And you always lurk around everyone's houses!" Gretchen declared.

"Ferb, if you want to survive at Danville High, I'll tell you who you should avoid: geeks like Buford, bullies like Baljeet, sluts like Isabella, and psychos like Phineas. Do that and you'll be fine." Irving said chirpily.

* * *

 **Oh my god, guys, Ferb is actually the hardest character I've ever had to write, because I'm essentially writing him as Ferb AND Phineas in one person, lol. Ha, even if Ferb wasn't the person you wanted to see, there was more. Review please, because remember, this is a rogue story I absolutely will take all your feedback on.**

 **-Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD FF! YOU GOT ME WRITING IN CAPS! GOD!  
Ok, so idk if you know, but Fanfiction's alert emails and updates were broken for a whole week+. You can go the forums and listen to me bitch to my new random forum best friends. And, then my browsers kept quitting on me as I was trying to get words on here. Sorry if you have a lot of Silver emails or if you got glimpses of this or what. FF Crisis May 2017!**

 **But... whoo, update! Imma try and update more, since this story is really fun to write. This chapter is very near and dear to my heart, like every segment, for different reasons. For the record, everything is totally being made up on the spot with this one, guys. Like, Catch 21 had a very strict outline, but this... who knows? Not even me.**

* * *

Isabella yawned and stretched out her arms. She opened up her compact and checked her face. Maybe the mascara was too thick, maybe it wasn't… who gave a shit?

"Iz…" Katie exclaimed. "Where have you been?" She giggled. "Don't tell me. You were sleeping."

"Hey," Isabella smirked. "I ain't running around a goddamn track. Just tell the nurse you 'have cramps', and she'll give you like, the whole day off."

"Ha, I had a fifty-fifty shot and I got it right." Katie giggled. "I also would have guessed doing it with Baljeet in the janitor's closet. Or bathroom."

"That gets old." Isabella said nonchalantly. "Anyway, Dimitri and I did it hard last night."

"I thought you said he sucked." Katie remarked.

"Yeah." Isabella said. "Remember, I texted you. Baljeet is a lot better."

"If you like Baljeet, Iz, why don't you two like… go out?"

"Me? And Baljeet?" Isabella turned to Katie and burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? I can't stand that asshole. Just because he's one of the only guys at this school who can give me a hardcorgasm doesn't mean I want to DATE him."

"But he and Django are friends. We could double." Katie said perkily.

"Django's a douche, Katie. I don't like that you date him. I wouldn't date him."

"You don't want to date anybody!" Katie exclaimed.

"Not true." Isabella sighed wistfully.

Katie bit her lip. She knew she had just hit a sore spot there. "Izzy…"

"I've gotta go." Isabella said. She picked up her backpack and turned around to go. "I'll call you later, bitch, kay? I- OW!"

Isabella crashed straight into another person in the hallway. "Ow. Sorry." He remarked, rubbing his head.

Isabella stared at the boy. He was significantly taller than her, and dressed all preppy, the way the rest of the school did. But, he smelt like nice cologne, mmm… his voice was _British_ , and strangely enough, he had nice thick green hair. He was incredibly… oh… attractive.

"No, I'm sorry." Isabella purred. "Hiiii."

"Hi." He gave her a funny almost-smile. "You're Isabella, right?"

"I'm…?" How did he… yeah, she was "Isabella". Her reputation preceded her. As usual. Well, huh, maybe this was a good thing. One step closer to her goal. "I'm Isabella. Garcia-Shapiro. And that's Katie."

"I'm Ferb." He replied.

"Oh, well, I'm sooo sorry for bumping into you, Ferb." She gently traced a finger down his chest. "I-"

"HEY FERB!" Some nerdy kid came prancing over, and a pretty girl followed. "Come on!" He declared.

"We're about to… Hi Isabella. Hi Katie."

"Hi Gretchen!" Katie said excitedly. Isabella and Gretchen just kind of stared sadly at each other. Isabella didn't want Gretchen to see her… like this anymore.

"Um, come on, Ferb." Gretchen nudged him.

"Bye!" Ferb actually called to them as he left.

"We haven't talked to Gretchen in forever!" Katie exclaimed.

"And for good reason Katie." Isabella said. "We're sluts, and she's the school's delicate wallflower everyone loves."

"Speaking of loves…" Katie chuckled. "You want British boy."

"I do not! I… ok, I so do!" She laughed. "Mmm, I gotta get on that, Katie. I'm sick of the Dimitri trash. I am getting Mr. Ferb into bed with me, and that is final!"

 **~O~**

"How's my dress?" Stacy asked, taking a quick twirl.

Jenny sighed. "Stace… can we just go eat?"

"Quick, quick, how's my bow?" Stacy exclaimed.

"Stacy." Jenny said, irritated. "I wish I could spend a little less time helping you with everything. How am I supposed to save the ozone layer at this rate?"

"I don't know! My sister will make you head of the EPA when she's president, how about that! Jenny, you're my best friend, come on!"

"Stacy, I don't like going to Slushy Dawg! I don't eat meat!"

"Please!" Stacy begged.

"Fine." Jenny rolled her eyes. "But you owe me five hours of community service for this."

"YAY." Stacy squealed.

The two young women strolled into Slushy Dawg. "LOOK! There he is! Working the cash register! Isn't he adorable!" Stacy squealed, pointing at the young blond man at the counter.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Jenny said, pulling her arm down. "Remember, we aren't teenagers anymore, Stacy. We have to be cool."

"Cool. Right."

"Jeremy already likes you. You've been out a bunch of times."

"But we still aren't boyfriend-girlfriend." Stacy cried.

"Just go order lunch and hang out until his shift is over." Jenny said. "I don't want anything with meat in it. OR meat substitute."

Stacy cautiously approached the cash register, playing with her hair. "Hi Jeremy." She said, in a dreamy voice.

"Oh, hi Stacy." He smiled at her.

"Ooo, my cell phone appears to be ringing. Whoops! My camera went off! Heh heh heh…"

Jeremy rubbed his eyes from the flash. "Um, Stace…"

"Whoops! My camera went off again!"

"PSST!" Jenny hissed. "BE COOL."

"So," Stacy ran her hand through her hair again. "Um… one Slushy Dawg and one Slushaveggie Burger. Please. And two waters."

"Sure. Coming right up."

"Oh god Jeremy, I have SO much to complain to you about during break." Stacy turned a saw a beautiful redhead coming from the other side of the cash registers. "AACK! CUSTOMER!" She floundered.

"Relax, Candace. This is Stacy." Jeremy said.

Stacy narrowed her eyes. SO, apparently, Jeremy had a beautiful girl working with him here at Slushy Dawg that he spent all his time with? Oh, this meant war.

"Hi." Candace said sweetly. "Umm, I'm thinking we were in high school together, but I don't really remember."

"I don't really remember you either." Stacy said rudely.

"Here's your food, Stacy." Jeremy said nicely.

"Thank you, Jeremy." She said, fluttering her eyelashes. "Jenny and I are sitting right there. You'll be able to see us. AND, I'll be able to see you two."

Candace gave the girl a once over. She didn't remember Stacy, but she remembered girls like Stacy and Jenny. She understood what Jeremy said about spoiled now. Stacy was very clearly wearing expensive clothes, right down to the bow. She had a nice phone. She was spending her day goofing off with her best friend, and her current priority in life seemed to be getting Jeremy Johnson to fall in love with her. Candace sighed. She wished that could be her life. Maybe in another universe.

 **~O~**

He couldn't go to his old house on Maple Drive anymore. People lived there now. He felt like ripping something apart. His math homework probably wouldn't be a good idea though.

"Here you go, Phineas." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro handed him the money. "I don't know how you do it. You can fix anything."

"No problem, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." He almost smiled.

"Dude," Isabella's backpack hit the floor. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She said tiredly.

"Isa!" Vivian exclaimed. "I told you not to use such language. And what are you wearing?"

 _"Mamá, dejas de interferir con mi vida!"_

 _"Isabella, dejas de comportarte tan mal!"_

"I can't do homework at home." Phineas said. "They turned off our power again."

"Then go to the library like a normal person!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Isabella," Vivian said. "Phineas fixed the café freezer again."

"Why don't you call a professional, MOM? I come here after school to hang out, not to see more assholes from school. GOD." She sat down at one of the tables. "I want a milkshake. NOW!"

Vivian left her bratty daughter. Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Café didn't even really make milkshakes, but she decided to appease her. She couldn't figure out why Isabella detested Phineas. He seemed sweet to her. She knew he was poor and had a troubled home, and she also knew he seemed talented.

"It's just a restaurant, Isabella. It's not like I broke into your house or anything." He said quietly.

"Stop coming here, Phineas! When are you just going to accept no one in the entire world likes you?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's true. Nobody likes me. Except you."

"Phineas… I'm warning you…"

He grinned and went back to his math homework. He wasn't sure what kind of relationship he had with Isabella. He thought of her a little fondly. She was crazy, she was so mean, she was such a bitch… but he had sort of grown-up with her. He had grown-up with the insults and name-calling and swears and sand getting thrown in his face and gum stuck in his hair, etc. The funny thing was, she hated him, and… that was ok. He could live with it.

 **~O~**

Vanessa was so tired. She felt the urge to just throw her paper coffee cup on the ground but she didn't. She didn't want any more litter around here. She sniffed her shirt and checked her hands. She was fine. She didn't want anyone finding out what she did. Especially the girls. She had to be a good role model. She opened the door to her condo.

"Guys! I'm home!" The house smelt of Drusselsteinian fish stew, like always. Vanessa wasn't a fan of it, but it made Grandma happy when she ate it, and Grandpa would give her the evil eye if she didn't, then go on about "spoiled American grandchildren". Their one TV was on, louder than it should be. She walked into the living room.

"NIE!" Grandpa screamed at the TV.

"Dad," Uncle Roger said. "You don't even know what's going on."

"Ech, I know exactly what's going on."

"What sport are we watching then?"

"NIE!"

"Will you tell me a story, Uncle Woger?" Brianna asked, with a few picture books almost bigger than her head.

"Not now darling." He said, shrugging her off.

"OW DADDY!" Jessica cried. "You're doing it wrong. You don't know how to tie a braid!"

"I'll show you who can tie a braid!" Heinz said determinedly. "I'll… do… it… even… better… than… Mommy… this little band broke, Jessie." The nine-year-old huffed in exasperation.

"Daddy… will you tell me a story?" Brianna asked. She had abandoned her books.

"Baby girl, first Daddy must conquer the foe of your sister's hair!"

"OW!"

"Charlene… You don't make it right." Grandma declared from the kitchen.

"I'm trying Mom." She said tiredly.

"Hi guys." Vanessa said.

"VANESSA!" The entire house said happily. She smiled.

"Vanessa," Grandma marched from the kitchen. "You tell your mother she clearly does not know my recipe." Charlene looked really irritated and Vanessa just shrugged. "Oh well. My biggest granddaughter is going to adore some Drusselsteinian stew tonight!"

"Right Grandma." Vanessa smiled weakly.

"Vanessa…" She felt a little poke. "Will you tell me a story?" Brianna asked hopefully.

"Of course baby!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty drunces!" Grandma declared.

"Come on Brianna." Vanessa took her sister's hand. If the house wasn't so crowded, this would never happen. Vanessa was extremely protective of her sisters. For a long time, Vanessa was an only child and Charlene and Heinz's marriage was hanging on by a thread. He wasn't sure what he wanted in life. And then, of all things… she got pregnant. And Heinz and Charlene kind of fell back in love with each other. Phineas was the closest thing she had to a brother simply because she only had sisters. Brianna tended to get lost in the wayside. She was only four years old. Jessica was almost ten, and super sassy. Jess could take care of herself, but at the same time, Vanessa worried something might happen to her when she hit the horrors of the tween years. Vanessa wasn't going to let her sisters become her.

"Once upon a time…"

"WAIT!" Jessica ran into the room and jumped onto the bed with them. "I want to hear the story."

"Wait…" Vanessa paused. "Dad actually got your hair into a braid?"

"Yeah. Weird, right?" Jessica flipped her little brown braid around.

"Vanessa." Brianna tugged her shirt.

"Right. Once upon a time… there were three goats." Vanessa began. "And their names were… Vanessa, Jessica, and Brianna." The little girls started giggling. "So these fabulous goats decided that they needed to get out of Danville and go see the world. But first, they needed to cross a bridge. Unfortunately, under that bridge lived a scary troll."

"Oh no." Brianna whimpered.

"So the little goat Brianna walked across and the troll jumped up and threatened to eat her! But Brianna was clever and said, 'Wait, there's a bigger goat coming after me.' So he let her go. Then, Jessica came, and he tried to eat her. But she was also clever and did the same thing. So then, Vanessa the goat came,"

"But Vanessa…" Brianna exclaimed. "There's nobody left."

"Oh, but Vanessa was so big and strong she knocked the troll off the bridge, and she went across happily to her sisters. The End."

"What a cop-out." Jessica said. "So he just… falls off the bridge? That's it?"

"I liked it." Brianna said, snuggling next to Vanessa.

"Maybe they should have reasoned with the troll." Jessica said. "And became friends with him."

"I'm not sure you can be friends with guys trying to eat you, Jessie. And… it's a dog-eat-dog, or troll-eat-goat world." Vanessa sighed.

"Dinner's ready girls!"

 **~O~**

"Ferb, son, you are the strangest boy in the world. There were a million handsome looking canines there and you pick…"

Ferb set down his new pet on the ground. His eyes were strangely unfocused and he was a funny teal-aquamarine color. Yup. What a weird pet.

"I think I'll call you Perry."

* * *

 **So that's it guys, my ideas are burnt out and the story is over. No, that's a total lie. But I've decided, since I'm already taking all your feedback on this, that YOU GUYS get to pick what characters get to star in each chapters. I will answer any questions too, although I'll try to put it in the story, not in author's notes.** **Ok, obviously, I'll still write whatever I want, but I don't know if you can tell, but you totally have power over me. This was originally exclusively going to be about Phineas and Ferb... and now it's literally about every character, I don't know what to file it under. I've brought in all the PnF kids, and now all the Candace characters, and now the Doofenshmirtzes, and we still have Linda and Lawrence, and now Perry is here! FUUUUU- I have no idea if I'm going to go into the OWCA. Gah! TOO MANY PLOTS!**

 **So... yeah... I want detailed reviews, and selections on characters that you want to see. Unless I introduce an OC or bring in a character myself, try to stick to characters with regular appearances. Sorry, Darth Vader is not appearing in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I owe you guys an update. Sorry, lolz.**

* * *

Gretchen had a small magnetic mirror in her locker. She never really used it much, just for maybe checking if something was in her teeth or things like that. Mostly it was for decoration, along with other cutesy things; a pretty butterfly ornament, a little spot that most often had to-do lists on sticky notes, and some nice Polaroids of Irving and her together. However, for the first time, Gretchen was starting to actually use that mirror.

She felt like a huge hypocrite; she had always thought less of the other girls for spending so much time on their appearances, but now she couldn't help herself. She gently glossed her lips and ran her hands through her hair. Should she still cut it? It was times like this she wished she had more girl friends. Or like, A girlfriend.

So, why exactly was she so frantically pruning herself before class started? Well, the reason was walking towards her, waving. Gretchen sighed. It was a stupid girlish crush on a friend, right? Anyway, she would never have the guts to ask Ferb out anyway. She was… a background type.

"Hey Gretch." Ferb said fondly. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." She said weakly.

"You know," He leaned back against the lockers. "I've been feeling rather bored at home. Our house is big, and yet, there's nobody there to do anything."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah. You guys should come over. I have some ideas for stuff we could do." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes, Chief!" She saluted him ironically, giggling.

He grinned. "Oh, and I got my new pet!"

"Cool!" She said. "Name? Breed?"

"Perry. He's a Platypus." Ferb stated.

"A… platypus?" Gretchen said. "Ferb, you're such a weirdo."

"GUYS!" Irving came running up to them, frantically wheezing.

"Irving!" Gretchen exclaimed. "I told you to stop that."

"No… this… is… important!" He cried. "Mrs. Gurry had her baby!"

"What? But she hadn't even gone on maternity leave yet. Are they ok?" Gretchen asked.

"They're… fine…" He wheezed.

"So, what's the problem then?" Ferb asked.

"Her classes were small. Our class was small. So, they just decided to merge it with the OTHER science class during that period." Irving exclaimed.

"The other… FUUU-"

"What's wrong, guys?" Ferb asked. At that point, the bell rang.

"I'm going to have a heart attack." Gretchen declared.

"Well, if we were planning on taking a SAT subject test in science, we can kiss that goodbye." Irving said, as they walked.

"What is the big deal?" Ferb declared.

"Mrs. Gurry was the best science teacher in the whole school. And now we have…"

"Hey class!" Ok, Ferb had seen a lot of weird people in his life, but this guy had to place somewhere high on that list. His face was just kind of… odd? He also couldn't pinpoint the accent. Somewhere along the lines of German?

"… Doctor Doofenshmirtz." Gretchen finished weakly.

"Ok, new kids, sit at the empty spots!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz seemed to be focusing less on the students and more on his notes. "Ok, we were still doing genetics, right? And, now I'm not allowed to use students, animals, OR plants in my examples."

"Who knew grass could be so terrifying?" One kid said, rocking back and forth on their stool, clearly traumatized.

"QUICK!" Irving grabbed Gretchen's hand and plopped her down next to him at a lab bench as far away from Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he could. "Sorry!" He whispered to Ferb. "Every man for himself."

Ferb looked around for an empty seat and found one on a table in the back, next to the window. He glanced at his new lab partner, who was staring wistfully out the window. "Hi."

The boy turned to him, with an angry glare that seemed almost unintentional… as if that glare was built-in somehow. Suddenly, Ferb realized he recognized him. This was the guy who Gretchen and Irving had warned him about. Not only that… this was the guy who had been outside his house the other day.

"I'm Ferb." He stuck out his hand. "Ferb Fletcher. And you are?"

"Phineas." He said blandly.

"Nice to meet you. I guess we're lab partners this year then, huh?" Ferb said brightly.

"Yes." Phineas responded.

"You… you don't talk that much, do you mate?" Ferb said. Phineas shrugged. "Well, no issues. I'm sure you're a man of action."

 **~O~**

He yawned and tried to keep his head from hitting the desk. God, school had just started, and already he was falling asleep.

"Dude, look alive."

Baljeet turned to see his best friend, smirking at him. "Tired?" Django smirked.

"More like bored." Baljeet rolled his eyes. He'd do anything to get out of here right now. School was so boring! God, Danville was so boring. It was no wonder he and his friends had resorted to reckless "hooliganism". Good thing class was almost over.

"Django, Baljeet," Katie reprimanded. "Pay attention."

"Alright," Mrs. Smith, their English teacher, said sweetly. "Finally, I'll be passing back your summer reading essays."

"Shhhiit." Baljeet said, slowly and quietly. He watched as she slowly walked around the room, handing them out.

"Baljeet Tjinder."

"Thanks." He grunted quickly, slamming it down on the desk before anyone could see it. He glanced at the grade, and shoved the essay violently into his backpack.

"Ha," Django said. "Someone didn't do well." The bell rang.

"Shut up." Baljeet said plainly.

"Django," Katie said. "You guys are so bad. What are you whining about now?"

"Ha, Baljeet's grades."

"What did you get?" Baljeet asked furiously.

"A C" Django shrugged. "Like always."

"B+" Katie stated.

Baljeet shook his head. "I hate you two."

"Oh, god!" Katie groaned. "You got an F? Again? Baljeet, school literally just started."

"Eh," Baljeet shrugged it off. "Katie, there's no reason to be such a control freak."

"Control- me?" Django and Baljeet started laughing. "This isn't funny, guys. You're all throwing your lives away. Isabella too."

"Who cares about Isabella?" Baljeet said frankly.

"Baljeet!" Katie exclaimed.

"No, it's true." Django laughed. "Who cares about Isabella?"

"Assholes." Katie stated.

"Well, Isabella is less uptight than you." Baljeet said. "You're right, you should switch." He said to Django.

"What?" Katie shrieked. "Django! I hate you!"

"Thanks Jeet, thanks. Remind me to kick your ass later." Django said flatly.

"You have fun, lovebirds." Baljeet laughed, putting on his helmet and hopping on his motorcycle. "I'm going home."

Yes! Out of school! School sucked. All of it; homework, teachers, and all the idiot kids that went there. Well, he sucked too… it wasn't like he was amazing at anything. He wasn't "mechanically inclined" as one would put it. But hey, he knew how to ride his bike, and a motorcycle, and even a unicycle. So you know, he could just become a stunt guy or something.

He very carefully opened the door and gently took quiet steps. Just make it to the bedroom without…

"Baljeet!"

Baljeet growled to himself. "What, Mother?"

She crossed her arms. "How was school?"

"School?" Baljeet groaned. "School is literally the embodiment of Hell!"

"You were supposed to get your summer work back today, right?" She asked pointedly.

"What? No, Mother…" She aggressively took his backpack from him. "Mom!"

"Let's see…" She glanced up at him.

"What?" He glared. "What, Mother, what?"

"A+" She stated. "Baljeet, you got an A+. Again."

"So?" He said.

"So… Baljeet, you're the smartest child in that entire school! If you wanted to, you could have skipped a grade. By God, you could have skipped all the grades." She declared. "Instead you just… dress like this, and hang out with those bad children…"

"So?" He repeated. "I'm not a goddamn nerd, Mom. Just because I'm Indian doesn't mean I have to be like you guys, ok? I did the stupid math classes!" He yelled. "I was the only kid doing math all summer! And you know where that got me… Nowhere! I had no friends and was miserable."

She sadly frowned. "Oh, Baljeet…"

"I'm going to my room!" He exclaimed, sticking headphones in his ears as he left.

He was tired of listening to everyone's disappointment in him.

 **~O~**

Lawrence Fletcher very carefully packed up his papers and computer. Quite a successful day; he deserved a pat on the back. He couldn't wait to hear about Ferb's day. They told each other everything. Ferb was pretty much his entire world. Mum, Dad, basically the entire family, even Ferb himself, had always encouraged Lawrence to get back out there, and he had tried. Well, honestly, he hadn't tried at all. He was hopelessly nerdy, and in his opinion, not especially attractive. Girls still frightened him. The truth was Lawrence had already loved… and you probably only get one true love.

"Mr. Fletcher," He heard a sweet girl's voice behind him and he turned around. She was innocently beautiful, with long orange hair, but with a certain weariness about her. "I just wanted to say, I found your lecture really interesting."

He smiled. "Why, thank you, love. And you are?"

"Candace. Candace Flynn." She said.

"You enjoy history?" He asked, lifting up his briefcase.

"Not especially." She laughed. "But I'm pre-law. Hours of cases to read every night. You're the first historian that's actually kept this class interested. I mean, I've never seen people actually raise their hands and ask questions before. Will you be back?"

"I tend to give lectures all around. But, I do live here in Danville." He stated.

"That's cool." She said. "I hope I'll see you around again then, Mr. Fletcher." She said, sweetly, as she left.

What a charming girl. He had always wanted a daughter as well as a son. Her father had certainly done a good job in bringing her up.

 **~O~**

"I see your bet and raise you…" Billy said cockily. "Twenty." He threw several chips into the pot.

"Oh god, man, I fold." Coltrane put down his cards.

Bobby put down his cards too. "Yeah, I'm done. Curse you, Billy Clarke!"

"Kay, Jeremy, show 'em." Billy said. "Full House! Suck it, bitch!"

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy put down his own cards. "Straight flush!"

"OHHH!" The guys cried.

"And, I'll be taking that." Jeremy said, dragging the chips towards himself.

Jeremy smiled to himself. He wasn't sure why these guys bothered playing. He had the best poker face, no doubt. He was just inherently a calm person. Coltrane Rivers was not an aggressive player, Billy Clarke had a tell (he started talking really loudly), and Bobby Nelson just sucked at cards in general.

"I hate my life!" Bobby declared.

"Man, why are you so down?" Jeremy asked.

"Ha, Augusta dumped him." Billy laughed.

"Hey, it was a mutual break-up." Bobby defended.

"Sure." Billy rolled his eyes.

"Never date a French girl. They seem to enjoy ripping out hearts." Bobby shook his head.

"Well, I'm glad." Billy stated. "Now, I'll finally be able to walk around the dorm with no pants again."

"Ew, man, that's wrong." Jeremy laughed.

"You guys need to get a place like Jeremy and I." Coltrane stated. "We're too old to be in dorms."

"Maybe I'll get a place when I get a legit girlfriend." Bobby said. "SOME people in this group don't seem to appreciate what they have."

Jeremy groaned. "Guys, not this again."

"Yes, this again!" Bobby said.

"You have Stacy Hirano, the most beautiful girl from school going after you!" Coltrane exclaimed. "Maybe the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"Stacy was my first kiss." Billy sighed.

"And I'm still bitter about that." Coltrane said.

Jeremy sighed. "Guys, I'm just…"

Coltrane rolled his eyes. "You are insane. Stacy is, by far, the greatest girl we have ever met."

Bobby laughed. "I can't believe you still have a crush on her, even after all these years. Even while she's Jeremy's girlfriend."

"Well, Jeremy is the crappiest boyfriend in the world." Billy commented.

"Guys, I know Stacy is great." Jeremy said. "But haven't you noticed that she's so, like, flighty? And all she cares about is like, shoes, and her phone, and going to the spa…"

"Pfft." Coltrane scoffed. "Dude, you are my best friend in the whole world. It's pretty clear that the reason you won't commit to Stacy has nothing to do with Stacy. It's because you're in love with Candace."

"Candace?" Bobby asked. "Oh, that cute redhead you work with? Well, she's damn fine too."

Jeremy sighed. "Fine, fine, I'm not going to deny it. But, there's no point, guys. Candace is never going to go out with me."

"I don't know why you'd want to go out with Candace, Jeremy." Billy commented. "She has too much baggage."

"Guys, she's just… What I like about Candace is…"

"Jeremy, shut up." Coltrane said. "If you don't care about Stacy, then I am going to go for it."

"I just," Jeremy sighed. "I know Candace and I should be together. I just know it. I guess," He said determinedly. "I'll just have to work harder on winning her over."

"Sure." Coltrane rolled his eyes.

"Um, Jeremy." Bobby asked timidly. "Can I write you an 'I-O-U'?

* * *

 **LOL, I snuck in SO many show references in this one. So, I think you got what you wanted; Phineas and Ferb have met. As always, review and tell me who needs to be in the next chapter. Toodles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, this is a pretty short chapter for a story I kept everyone waiting for. I guess I really need to be in the mood and have ideas for this one. Reviews always help.**

* * *

He hated him. He hated him. He wasn't, he definitely wasn't, the person Phineas hated the most. No, there were too many awful people in his life for that. But, man, he hated him. He would pretty much prance into class everyday with a bright smile on his face, and proceed to talk to him, as if he cared, in that stupid accent that made him sound like he just fell out of Doctor Zone or something. Weren't new kids supposed to be shy or something?

He would chatter on and on about the dumbest things; crap about England, countries he had been to and languages he could speak, music and instruments he could play… you know, stuff Phineas could never ever even dream about. He wouldn't shut up! The last thing Phineas had needed in his life was a chirpy and perfect lab partner next to him all-day; the kind of guy who probably had rich parents who doted on him and would end up going to an Ivy League college.

He glanced around the room. The class was all talking loudly while doing their experiments, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz seemed to have gotten his hand stuck in a beaker. Phineas sighed. What was the point? He would probably end up becoming a drug dealer like Vanessa and Johnny… and they hated his guts, they'd probably beat him silly for entering their turf or something. He needed a real job… except no way Candace would ever let him. All he did now is take care of Mom or get wasted himself. He glanced next to him at British boy. The stupid kid had finished "their" experiment in like five minutes. He wasn't sure what he was doing now; he seemed to be pushing a small piece of dry ice around the table, taking notes.

"Hmm…" Ferb tapped the pencil thoughtfully to himself. "Floating ice rink. Interesting." He suddenly turned to Phineas. "Hey Phin?"

"What?" Phineas practically growled, though it was too quiet to notice.

"Any ideas where I could get some supplies?" Ferb asked. "You know, delivered?"

"Dude, I don't know." Phineas said tiredly. "Delivered where?"

"Oh, where I live." He said, as perky as ever. "Um, Maple Drive."

"Ma… Maple Drive." Phineas repeated blankly.

No. NO. The house… HIS house… had been sold to this green IDIOT? God, he could picture it now; a full family of preppy Fletchers prancing around his house, while Ferb was trying to build a beach in the backyard, or something else impossible only he would come up with.

"You should come over some time." Ferb chirped. "Irving and Gretchen do. You're more than welcome."

Phineas just nodded blankly. Ferb sighed and turned back to his notebook. Such a silent fellow.

 **~O~**

Candace stared blankly at the hot dog that she was supposed to be dressing with mustard. All she really wanted to do right now was check her grades… she had poured her heart and soul into her last paper and all she wanted was to see what she got on it. But she couldn't at work; she couldn't afford a smart phone. To her dismay, Jeremy was out today. He apparently had to babysit his sister or something. Pfft, when she was Suzy Johnson's age she was doing a million jobs, she didn't need anyone to babysit her. She had met the girl a couple of times, and she was super spoilt. How a down-to-Earth guy like Jeremy had such a bratty little sister, Candace would never know. So, without Jeremy's phone, and without her own, that only left one option. The last resort kind of option.

"Um, Mindy?" Candace tried to muster up the sweetest voice she could. "Could I maybe… borrow your phone?"

Mindy looked at her like she smelt something awful. "Gonna text when you should be working, huh, Candace?"

"Please Mindy, I just wanna check my email!" She practically begged.

To Candace's surprise, the blonde beast actually grabbed it from somewhere and gave it to her. "If it'll get you out of my face, god! 2 min. max."

Candace entered her info faster than she ever had. She got… an A. Legitimately, her day was made in that moment. Despite the day's problems, no Jeremy, Mindy all up on her like always, despite her overall crappy life… her day was made. Before Mindy violently tore the phone from her hand, there was one thing she suddenly felt like she had to do.

She wrote an email to Mr. Fletcher.

 **~O~**

"Yes, Doctor Grey… Yes… I know… Bye… Good-bye." Adyson aggressively hung up. "GAH!"

"Come on, Addy, relax." Milly said calmly, as she painted her toes.

"Relax? They all, doctors, my parents… tell me the same thing over and over, Milly!" Adyson exclaimed. "'Make sure you're eating well, Adyson,' 'Are you getting enough exercise Adyson?' 'Are you sure cheerleading is safe for you, Adyson?' 'Make sure you're more careful Adyson.", blah blah blah!"

"Well, you ARE the most clumsy person I know, Addy." Milly commented.

"Shut up!" She replied angrily.

Milly sighed. "Addy that, osteo-bi-flex…"

"Osteogenesis Imperfecta."

"Yeah." Milly said. "It's not really something you can ignore. You've broken a lot of bones before."

"It's not like severe or anything." Adyson said. "I'm fine!"

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Milly said.

Adyson sighed. "I know, girl."

"Knock knock!" The bedroom door opened. "Aaahh, Jamila, when are you going to clean this room?"

"Whenever, Mom." Milly said frustratedly. "Later."

"By later, you better mean before your father gets home from his business trip. You and Junaid both behave so badly."

"Trust me Mom, he's worse than me." Milly said under her breath.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Adyson?" Mrs. Murad asked sweetly.

"Sure, Mrs. Murad." Adyson smiled.

"Alright." She nodded. She kicked a shoe out of the way before closing the door. "Jamila, clean this room!"

"Man!" Milly declared. "You have no idea how hard it is living with her. Or my dad. Or brother. Ok, you have no idea how stressful it is in a Muslim family in general!"

Adyson nodded. "Yeah. Looks like we're having a stress-y day in general."

"Well," Milly shrugged. "Look at the bright side. One, we're out of here in like two years, then we can get our own place. Two, I'm pretty sure my mom made cake."

* * *

 **Another chapter made from my life... First, I got all A's this term for college, which is actually really hard to do if your school is good. Second, I have a lot of health problems and I have to deal with stupid doctors all the time, although I don't have _Osteogenesis Imperfecta,_ so if you actually do, please don't get mad at me for ****inaccuracy. Third, I'm mixed, I'm liking this ethnic diversity I'm working into the story, so I thought, hmm, Muslim family? Whatcha' guys thinkin' 'bout it?**

 **Almost everyone seems to comment that they like Candace's story the most, and I sort of agree, I like writing it. I've never done a real Canderemy, I mean, no one seems to because of how cute & canon they were in the show, but idk, this seems to be the closest to me writing a real Canderemy story, and I like it.**

 **Like always, please review and leave ideas + opinions, they always help, even if you just help me decide who should be in the next chapter. As far as couples, I know a lot of you want to see Phinabella and Ferbella, and Linda get with Lawrence, as well as all the other pairings, but this is going to be a pretty slow burn on that front, so probably review about other stuff you want me to write about.**

 **XOXO, Silver**


End file.
